How Could He?
by Violetrose93
Summary: May couldn't understand how this kept happening. She moaned slightly as Drew pressed her up against the cold brick wall, his fingers tangling in her hair as he kissed her. Of course, May wasn't exactly discouraging him. Her own fingers were tracing light circles on the skin at the nape of his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. Contestshipping oneshot. LEMON.


**Um, yeah, so definitely a departure from my normal stuff, but this has been clamoring to be written since like, mid-October. So here goes nothing. **

* * *

><p>May couldn't understand how this kept happening. She moaned slightly as Drew pressed her up against the cold brick wall, his fingers tangling in her hair as he kissed her. Of course, May wasn't exactly discouraging him. Her own fingers were tracing light circles on the skin at the nape of his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist.<p>

They broke apart, gasping for breath, as the sounds of trick-or-treaters echoed down the alleyway.

"Someone's going to see us," May whispered into Drew's shoulder.

He chuckled softly. "Who cares?"

"I don't want to scar any little kids," May replied, dragging a finger down the side of his face. Drew stiffened at her touch, and May smirked. "Something wrong, Drew?" she asked innocently.

He growled and kissed her again, his hands sliding down to her waist. May's fingers glided back to his neck, and she marveled at how smooth his skin felt under her fingertips. She felt his tongue nudge her lips, but she just smiled. Pressing her lips together tighter, she tried not to laugh at the frustrated noises that Drew was making.

Drew pulled away from her and glared. "You're being a tease," he said accusingly. May just smiled blithely at him.

"So what if I am? I don't see you doing anything about it." May laughed out loud at the look on Drew's face. She loved making him angry. It was fun, and she considered it payback for the years he had spent tormenting her.

"You want to play like that? Fine," Drew said. His lips moved to her jaw, trailing kisses as he worked his way down to her neck. May gasped as he kissed her collarbone, a not unpleasant sensation traveling down to her stomach.

"Drew," she breathed. His lips traveled up her neck to her ear, and May thought she'd have a convulsion right then and there as he nipped her earlobe. "Drew," she said again, with greater urgency.

Smirking, he let her go, and May felt her feet connect unsteadily with the ground. He yawned, satisfaction glinting in his eyes. "I'm tired, May. I think I'll head back now." He started to walk away. "Good night," he called over his shoulder.

May narrowed her eyes. "Fine, then," she muttered. Pulling her hood up, May stalked off towards her hotel. She had just reached the door when someone grabbed her from behind, spinning her around. Drew.

"Did you honestly think I was just going to walk away?" he demanded, looking agitated. May shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know what you're going to do?"

"Oh, come on, May," Drew said, rolling his eyes. He followed her into the hotel and down the hall to her room. "When have I ever just walked away?"

"A lot of times," she snapped, unlocking the door. "Every time we 'run into each other', it's the same thing. It always ends with you leaving, heading off to wherever you're going next."

"So?" Drew asked incredulously. "You leave too."

May flopped down on her bed, her back to him. She wasn't going to respond. Honestly, May didn't even know why she'd let him in the room. This couldn't be healthy for her. It was like a drug addiction; she needed to just quit cold turkey.

She had just rolled over to tell him to leave when he kissed her. For a second, May considered kicking him off, refusing to get involved again. But that was the thing about addictions; they felt so good. May melted into Drew's embrace, letting him pull her close. It wasn't like in the alleyway. There was nothing urgent or forceful about this. It was gentle, the way he stroked her hair, the way he moved his lips against hers.

But it wasn't enough. May pulled back, her eyes clenched shut to try and keep the tears from leaking out.

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered, moving farther away from him. May drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, regret piercing her like a knife. She loved him, she wanted him, but she couldn't keep waking up alone.

May felt Drew stand up, and he walked around to the other side of the bed.

"May, look at me," said Drew quietly, his hands gently cupping the sides of her face. May just clenched her eyes shut tighter, shaking her head. "Please, May."

"Just go, Drew . . ." she whispered.

"May—"

"Go!" she shouted, sitting up and glaring at him. "I want you to leave, Drew. Now."

Drew closed his eyes, looking pained. After a long while, he opened them, staring at her wearily. "Alright, May," he whispered, getting up. May watched him open the door, his hand hesitating on the knob for just a second. And she knew that, if she only said something, anything, he would stay. But May kept silent, and Drew walked out the door, the lock clicking with a deafening finality behind him.

May curled up on the comforter and sobbed until her throat was raw, her eyes dry and burning. But even then, the pain in her body couldn't compare to the pain in her heart.

* * *

><p>May hunched her shoulders against the bitter November wind, bowing her head as she walked back to the pokémon center. The Violet City contest was in two days, and she had spent the better part of the day immersed in grueling training with her pokémon. Exhaustion tugged at her limbs, and all May wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep for the next twelve hours.<p>

"Oh, sorry," May mumbled as she bumped into someone on the street.

"May?"

The world tilted as May found herself looking into a pair of sea green eyes she hadn't seen in more than a year.

"Drew?" she whispered.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her faintly.

"I didn't know you were back in Johto," said May, shoving her hands into her pockets. She stared at a spot in the sky behind Drew's head, ignoring the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her.

"I just got here a couple days ago," replied Drew, shrugging.

"Well, nice seeing you," May said robotically, turning to leave. Drew hesitated, then followed her into the pokémon center.

"May, wait," he said, grabbing her arm.

"What?" asked May impatiently. She shrugged him off and kept walking, heading down the hallway to her room.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think there's really anything to talk about," May said shortly, turning away again.

"_Please._" Drew's voice was so anguished that May actually stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly, feeling her hands begin to tremble.

"Just leave it alone, Drew," she whispered.

"I can't," whispered Drew raggedly, and then he was kissing her, his lips burning against hers. May sobbed and returned the kiss passionately, her arms latched around his neck. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist, holding May so tightly that she was actually lifted off her feet.

All of the regret and indecision that May had been struggling with melted away. The only thing that mattered was the feel of Drew's hair sliding through her fingers, the warmth of his body pressed against hers. Gasping, May broke the kiss, turning away and facing the door. Behind her, she heard a sound of broken dismay wrenched from Drew. May finished unlocking her door and spun back around, crushing her mouth against his.

Still wrapped around each other, they stumbled backwards into the darkened room. Drew kicked the door shut behind them before pinning May against the mattress with his weight. She moaned at the feel of his body pressed so tightly against hers, and she wound her legs around his waist.

Drew dragged his fingers through her hair as he pressed his lips to her collarbone, slowly moving up her neck. May arched into him, drawing a strangled gasp from his lips. She felt Drew's fingers withdraw from her hair, moving down to her waist. His hands slipped beneath her shirt, skimming over the soft skin, gradually sliding higher until they came to rest on her breasts.

May moaned deeply when she felt him push her bra up, his fingers sliding over bare skin. She gasped sharply as his thumbs swept over her nipples, his lips still showering her neck with feathery kisses. May shifted slightly, capturing his mouth with hers and shuddering as she felt his tongue brush against her own.

Barely realizing what she was doing, May tugged Drew's shirt up and over his head, letting her hands glide softly down the exposed skin of his chest. She felt his breath hitch as she started tracing patterns along his stomach, allowing her fingers to gently graze the sensitive area just above the waistline of his pants.

Almost instantly, Drew's entire body stiffened. He yanked her shirt up and over her head before smoothly sliding open the clasp of her bra. Then they were pressed up against each other, blistering skin against blistering skin.

"May," gasped Drew. "May, I . . ."

She silenced him with a kiss. Moaning, she dragged her fingernails down his bare back as she arched into him again. She felt his lips slide off of hers, gradually descending down her throat, then her collarbone, then right above her heart . . .

May hissed as his lips slid over one of her nipples. She felt his tongue grazing the sensitive skin in swift, teasing strokes, never lingering but somehow managing to send her entire body into a state of desperate hunger.

Two could play at that game. While Drew continued his ministrations, May let her hands drop lower and lower, her fingertips skimming along his length through the fabric of his pants. May smiled as Drew gave a strangled gasp, momentarily forgetting what he was doing with his mouth. May toyed with the button of his jeans with one hand, the other slowly sliding back up Drew's spine.

Groaning, Drew reached down and shoved May's hand out of the way. She kissed him again as he kicked his jeans off, letting her tongue probe his mouth deeply. She inhaled sharply as she felt Drew tug her own pants down her hips, leaving them both with only a thin layer of fabric separating their bodies.

She could feel him better now, his hard length pressed against her core. For a second, May lost all sense, and she bucked wildly, suddenly desperate to feel him inside of her. She moaned and arched against him again, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

When Drew let his hands glide softly down her body, skimming over her neck and breasts and stomach, before finally coming to a rest on her hips, all May could think was _finally_. But then she felt Drew smirk against her neck. His fingers slide underneath the fabric of her underwear, stroking her languidly.

For a second, May went blind. Her nails dug into his back as first one finger, then two, slid inside of her. She twisted and writhed beneath him, but Drew kept her pinned down firmly as he continued to move his fingers against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Distantly, May heard herself panting; hoarse, choked gasps wracked her body every time she felt Drew's fingers move inside her. Finally, unable to take it anymore, May reached down and yanked his boxers off, relishing the way he inhaled as she dragged her fingers along his bare length. Refusing to be deterred, Drew slid a third finger inside of her.

She had felt the climax building ever since he first kissed, had felt her body drawing tauter and tauter, but the force of it still left her blind and breathless. Every muscle seemed to clench, every drop of blood seemed to ignite as wave after wave of sheer ecstasy raced through her. When May finally regained some sense of herself, she was aware of Drew's fingers withdrawing from her, dragging her underwear off as they went.

May whimpered pitifully at the sudden loss of contact, but moaned in delight as she felt his length hovering at her entrance. For a single instant, he paused, his lips resting gently on the shell of her ear.

_"Are you sure?"_ His voice was barely audible, a whisper echoing down a distant tunnel. May nodded once before pressing her lips against his, relishing the feel of their bodies intertwined so tightly.

And then Drew was inside of her, engulfed in her slick heat. There was nothing else like it. As he began to move, May clung to him, letting him drive himself deeper and deeper into her. She could feel herself tightening at his touch, fire blossoming out from her center and spreading to every corner of her body.

Drew reared back before plunging into her again, and this time, May met him thrust for thrust. His fingers dug into her shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips leaving a trail of scorching kisses up and down her shoulder. May's own lips were latched firmly to the sensitive skin beneath Drew's ear, her body drawing tighter every time she drew a gasp from his mouth.

Their thrusts became more sporadic, each movement reverberating through their bodies. Finally, Drew gave one final thrust, and May shattered in his arms. Her walls clenched around him, and intensity of her climax sent him careering over the edge after her, both of them blind with sheer pleasure.

Gradually, they returned to themselves, their breathing slowing as their bodies slowly relaxed. May sighed in contentment, closing her eyes to better capture the sensation of Drew resting against her, his body cradled between her legs.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair. May smiled as she felt Drew begin to languidly stroke her hair, tangling his fingers in the silky strands. She hummed in agreement, inhaling his scent deeply as she started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>May woke up slowly, languorously. She was smiling before she opened her eyes, her fingers sliding across the bed toward Drew. They met with empty air.<p>

Agony tore through her as May's eyes shot open, taking in the vacancy beside her. She felt physically ill as she drew her knees to her stomach, tears already blinding her. How could he do this to her? How could she let him?

May scrabbled sightlessly around the floor, grabbing her clothes and yanking them on. Sobbing breathlessly, she curled up under the sheets, wanting nothing more than to fall back into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness. Three words ran on repeat through her mind, burned into the backs of her eyelids. _Howcouldhehowcouldhehowcouldhe?_

"May?"

She jerked up right, staring in disbelief Drew was standing in the bathroom doorway, his hair damp, dressed in the clothes he had been wearing the night before. Cautiously, he walked forward, climbing onto the bed.

"What's wrong?"

May let out a string of curses that would have sent her mother into a dead faint, had she been present. She lunged forward, flinging her arms around Drew and clinging to him desperately.

"Shh," he soothed, wrapping his own arms around her and rocking her gently. "It's okay." He slowly lowered both of them back onto the bed, clutching her to him tightly as May continued to alternate between crying and cursing.

Finally, burnt out, May collapsed against Drew, letting him gently brush the hair away from her face.

"I thought you left again," she mumbled into his shirt. "Like before." She felt him stiffen at her words, his body clenched in apprehension.

"May, I . . ." said Drew helplessly, his fingers coming to a gradual halt against her temple.

"I love you," she said simply, twisting to peer up at him. His green eyes gazed down at her, filled with regret. "But you don't love me."

"No," Drew said sharply. "I mean, yes. I do." He groaned in frustration, burying his face in her hair. "I do," he repeated softly. "I love you."

"But you always left," May whispered, wanting to believe him but not quite able to yet. "All those mornings I woke up alone . . ."

"I was afraid," said Drew quietly. "I was terrified, actually, that you'd wake and realize that you didn't want me anymore. So it was easier to just . . . not be there."

For a second, May froze, letting his words sink in. Then, she snorted. "That's so _stupid_.I think I just dropped ten I.Q. points."

Drew growled and nipped her earlobe, causing May to gasp. "When I'm around you, let's just say my brain takes a little vacation."

"I'd say," giggled May, turning to press her lips to his. He responded passionately, deepening the kiss to the point that May began to forget where she left off and Drew began.

"I won't leave again," he murmured a little while later. "I mean, not unless you want me to."

"Please," replied May, smirking. "After all the trouble I went to in order to get you to stay, you're not going anywhere any time soon."

"So, what? I'm your prisoner?"

"The term boyfriend can be used interchangeably," May said, smiling slyly. Drew laughed and held her tighter, raining kisses down the back of her neck. They stayed like that for hours, just savoring the feel of being in each other's arms after what felt like an eternity apart.

* * *

><p><strong>So, reviews would be great, especially since this is kind of new territory for me. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, as well as feedback on anything someone feels I actually did right. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
